


Fear of the Dark

by The_night_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: What if Joffrey hadn't died at his and Margaery's wedding. He continues torturing Sansa and making her life a living hell. Sansa is miserable, suffers from constant nightmares and has lost all hope.Her only source of comfort is Margaery, who starts visiting her at night and helping her deal with Joffrey's abuse.





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sansa/Margaery fanfic, I hope you like it!

The sun was long gone and the darkness had covered everything. The only light in the room was coming from the little window, but it was almost entirely block by the small dark figure that was sitting curled up on the ledge.

That person sitting on the ledge of the window, gazing at the stars, seeking comfort was of course Sansa Stark. 

Every time she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, the events from the last couple of months kept replaying in her mind. She had lost hope of ever falling asleep. Gone were the days of innocent child’s sleep and they were replaced by the brutal reality and harsh memories.

However today’s night terrors weren’t as the previous ones, they were exceptionally bad.

It featured her usual abusers. As always Joffrey being in the center of everything. Quite unsurprisingly after everything that had happened Joffrey played a major part in her nightmares as he did during the day.

Sansa was so lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the soft knock on her door, which surprised her. It couldn’t be someone that Joffrey had sent, because their knock would never be soft. Cersei would never knock, she’d just barge in. Could else could it be?

Sansa quickly stood up from her seat by the window and anxiously went to the door. With a shaking hand she slowly opened to see who was on the other end. It was Margaery.

“You’re Grace! What are you doing here?”

“May I come in, it’s a matter that should be discussed within closed doors, you know how is it in King's Landing.” The look Margaery gave her didn’t leave any room for disagreements. Sansa stepped away from the door and left just enough room for the queen to come in and afterwards quickly shut it.

“My queen, what is the matter?” Sansa wasn’t stupid and of course suspected the reason for this nightly visit, but she couldn’t bring herself to completely trust Margaery again. Before she had become queen, the two girls were extremely close, maybe even a bit too close, because their friendly interactions soon lead Sansa to develop feelings for this gorgeous woman. However after her wedding to Joffrey everything suddenly changed, Margaery pulled away and they barely talked any more.

However here she was, in the middle of the night in her room, looking at her with an unreadable gaze.  

“Where is your Lord husband?” Asked Margaery after she was quickly looked around the room and noted his absence.

“He was away, dealing with something.” The queen visibly relaxed, when she learned that he wouldn’t return soon and catch her in Sansa’s room. Apparently tonight’s visit was supposed to be a secret.

 “It is just us my dear Sansa, no need to be so formal. I would much rather you talked to me the same way you used to.” Margaery took a step a closer to Sansa and now the two girls stood in arm’s length from each other, but none of them tried to get any closer than that.

“As you wish, what do you wish to discuss.” Sansa knew that she seemed cold, but honestly she was just tired and sick of all the games everyone in King's Landing was playing.

“How are you? How are you really? After everything Joffrey pulled off today!” Margaery quieted for a second to look at Sansa’s face, but she was avoiding her gaze.

“His the king, my punishment was deserved, because of my treasonous bother.” That was Sansa standard answer, when someone asked her about Joffrey, but she was sure that Margaery would never believe it, so she avoided meeting the queen’s stern look. Something in Sansa was itching to tell the queen everything, all her worries, all her demons, but something stopped her. Fear.

“You could have fooled me. It’s just us Sansa, don’t be afraid to share your true feelings.” Margaery took a step closer to Sansa and gently took her hand and squished it softly. “I know how hard Joffrey punishments can be.”

The sympathetic look in her eyes and the complete understanding in her voice were the last straw for Sansa and she finally broke down crying. Margaery quickly took the other girl in her arms and held her tightly.

“Oh my dear Sansa!” Margaery was smoothing Sansa’s hair and whispering encouraging words in her ear, while still embracing her tightly.

Sansa was well aware that the last thing that she should be doing at that moment was crying in Margaery’s arms. What if someone walked in and saw them like that? But nevertheless she could not stop herself.

She felt safe, protected. In Margaery’s embrace she felt secure for the first time since she had arrived at this horrible place – King's Landing.

“What did he do to you, my dear Sansa?” Margaery was hesitant to ask her that, because she knew how private and withdrawn Sansa could be and she was worried that she was going to lose the trust that the red haired girl seemed to give her.

However Sansa, once brought her walls down, had no intention to hold anything back now.

For the time being though she remained in Margaery’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably, while the other girl was whispering sweet, reassuring words in her ear to help her calm down.

After a while Sansa’s frantic sobs quieted down and she toke a step back to regain her self-control.

“Thank you!” Sansa took Margaery’s hand in the palms of her hands and gently kissed her. “Please excuse my reaction, the past couple of days have been quite eventful.

“Of course, I understand. Is there anything you wish to share with be, it would not leave this room.” Margaery said sincerely, without a trace of any lie in her voice.

Sansa took a deep breath to steady herself and afterword’s she gently nodded. She took Margaery’s hand and gently led her to her bed in the middle of the room and made her sit.

“Two days ago the king received a letter from Lord if Frey, in which he was announcing that he killed my brother.” Sansa paused her speech for a second to take a sharp breath of air and continued telling her story. “Joffrey of course was extremely happy to hear about it, just another way to torment me. As if marring me to his uncle was not bad enough.” A breathless laugh escaped her mouth.

“I’m sorry to be bothering you with my problems, I know that you have enough of you own and you are not crying about them like a baby. And you are even married to that monster.” Hearing her said that Margaery quickly took her face in the palm of her hands and gently kissed her forehead.

“Don’t talk like that, do not ever talk like that. You are strong and powerful and you are going to survive all this hell and walk out victorious of all of this. We both will.”

While saying that Margaery was holding Sansa’s face gently and wiping her tears away and looking her at the eyes, trying to comfort her.

Sansa took a deep breath to calm herself and when she finally felt secure enough, she met the other girl’s eyes.

“How do you do it? How to you manage to be stay so sane after being married to that monster?”

“I don’t.” There was a sad look on the queen’s face, lost in thought for a second. She shook her head chasing away the unpleasant memories. “I hate him! Sometimes at night as he is laying asleep in his bed, I imagine how it would feel if I buried a dagger deep into his skull.”

Sansa took a sharp breath and looked at the other girl amazed.

“Do not worry, I would never do such a thing, I am not so reckless and I value my life. However it is indeed a comforting though, however savage as it may sound. I know that if it comes to that I could kill him in his sleep.”

“How do you even dare speak about something like that? If someone was to hear you threaten the king’s life in such a manner, you would killed for treason.” Not that Sansa disagreed, she herself would have nothing against Joffrey’s murder. She would welcome it with open hands, but she could not imagine speaking so freely about it. Especially in a place such as King's Landing, where her every word could always be used against her at every given moment.

“Well I guess that it is fortunate than that it is just us in here, isn’t it?” Said Margaery as she laughed softly at the nervous expression Sansa had on her face. Then suddenly she got more serious and looked into the red haired girl eyes. “I trust you with my life and trust that this information would never leave this room.”

“Yes of course, I would never betray you.” Reassured her quickly Sansa and she meant every world.

This girl in just a few months had become the only source of comfort she received. Most of her family was either dead or so far away that she doubted that she ever be able to reunite with them. However even in this hell, Sansa had still managed to find comfort. Margaery meant so much to her, so much that she doubted that she would ever be able to express in coherent words.

“I know!” Said Margaery gently and by the meaningful look that she gave Sansa she was sure she was talking about more than just her words. She knew how she felt.

Unable to face all her emotions Sansa just embraced Margaery tightly and buried her head in the crock of her neck.

“I…. just…” failing to catch her breath, because of the lump in her throat and the tears coming from her eyes. “I just …want you to know… that …I”

“Shhh I know!” Margaery hugged her even tightly and gently caressed her hair. They stayed like that until Sansa calmed down.

Sansa was restless. After months of bottling her emotions, they all seemed to come out at ones, there was no stopping them. All the abuse, the horrors that she had faced during her stay in the capital all came back to her.

But now she was not alone!

Now she had the beautiful and caring Margaery by her side.

Hours later after Margaery had left and Sansa had finally went to bed, she could still remember every detail of the queen’s visit and she smiled softly at the memory.

Margaery was right! She was strong and not powerless, she was going to survive. They both would walk out victoriously from this castle. Together!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is always appreciated, also I apologize if there were any mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Tumblr: sapphic-mess-aka-me


End file.
